The Mechanic (Thunderbirds Are Go)
"I take what I want, from who I want, whenever I want it." The Mechanic is the antagonist of Thunderbirds Are Go! season 2. The Mechanic, just like Brains, is an inventor. However, he decided to use his creations for diabolical means instead of for good. One notable invention of his are the Mechas, a suite of drones used for harm, which include the Scorpion-Mecha, Ray-Mecha and Air-Mecha. Appearances Earthbreaker The Mechanic deploys a giant earthbreaking machine to mine for scandium ore. In the process, another group of miners fell into the resulting crevice. The Global Defense Force and International Rescue were called out, but the Mechanic took out the GDF Fliers and warned Thunderbird 1 and its pilot (who was the first on the scene) to stay away. When Thunderbird 2 arrived and attempted to rescue the miners using its Electromagnetic Pod Grabs, the Mechanic sent out a fleet of Air-Mechas. The Air-Mechas severed the grabs and destroyed all but one of its VTOL thrusters, forcing pilot Virgil Tracy to crashland back on Tracy Island. Kayo, aboard Thunderbird Shadow, infiltrates the Earthbreaker and tries to shut it down. Upon meeting the Mechanic, he sends an Air-Mecha after her. Kayo destroys the Mecha, and with a bit of help from Brains diverts control of the Earthbreaker to International Rescue. In response, the Mechanic sends out more Air-Mechas after her, and Kayo has to break the link to evade them. Meanwhile, Scott has evacuated the miners and is on his way out, but with the Mechanic back in charge he tries to kill Scott using the Earthbreaker's massive saw. In the nick of time, Kayo severs a cable and the Earthbreaker shuts down. Without nothing else left to do, the Mechanic overloads the Earthbreaker's engines, and after Kayo and him escape, the Earthbreaker blows up. City Under the Sea The Mechanic is discovered to be hunting for the plans to Parkmoor Scrubs prison where The Hood is currently being held, locked away for his crimes. Lady Penelope and Parker prevent him from obtaining the plans and lead him on a chase that drags him away from the rescue of the Sullivan family, keeping them out of further danger. The Mechanic has a stand off Parker and Penelope in FAB 1 and Parker flees, leaving a nasty surprise for The Mechanic in the form of the vault's own explosive security system. Up from the Depths Part 1 The Mechanic is an anonymous backer that funds a research team that are setting out to survey the Mariana Trench. When they stumble upon the TV-21 by accident and begin to have problems with their submersible, International Rescue come to their aid and recover Jeff Tracy's long lost ship. When The Mechanic begins to take over control of the underwater craft with the trapped crew, he attacks and destroys Thunderbird 4 forcing Gordon to disable the craft and all its power. Once the craft is above the ocean and the crew are in the safety of Thunderbird 2, The Mechanic starts the engines remotely - stealing the TV-21 out from under the noses of International Rescue. Up from the Depths Part 2 The Mechanic is an anonymous backer that funds a research team that are setting out to survey the Mariana Trench. When they stumble upon the TV-21 by accident and begin to have problems with their submersible, International Rescue come to their aid and recover Jeff Tracy's long lost ship. When The Mechanic begins to take over control of the underwater craft with the trapped crew, he attacks and destroys Thunderbird 4 forcing Gordon to disable the craft and all its power. Once the craft is above the ocean and the crew are in the safety of Thunderbird 2, The Mechanic starts the engines remotely - stealing the TV-21 out from under the noses of International Rescue. Escape Proof A tunnelling vehicle belonging to the Mechanic leaves a plumber trapped in its wake and it is up to Virgil and Gordon to get him out. Lady Penelope and Parker track down the Mechanic's vehicle and discover that he's heading straight for Parkmoor Scrubs prison, where the Hood is being held. Category:Male Category:Evil from the Past Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy